User talk:MindPsychosis
Welcome! Hello MindPsychosis, and welcome to the Pokémon Wiki, the wiki all about Pokémon that you can edit. Thank you for your edits the the Ash's Buizel page. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokemon:Policy *Pokemon:Community Portal *Pokemon:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. -- Charitwo (Talk) 03:32, 29 March 2009 Just wondering 1 question...Why was I blocked? If you look at Bulbapedia, which the Ranger article was copied and pasted off of right down to the template, they are the same. I know that maybe it was because I blanked the page, but what else was there? How can you just block people who try to defend the integrity of a website? Not only was that Ranger article copied and pasted from Bulbapedia, your Oddish article was copied and pasted from Wikipedia. How can you sysops just stand by and do nothing? How can you not speak out and stop this? Even if it is the internet, as a sysop/admin you can change that and stop them. I don't think I did anything wrong. It makes you look like you blocked me for protecting the integrity of this Pokemon site, which it has already diminished because you've sat by and done nothing to stop your users from copying and pasting from other sites. I've done spelling and grammar checks of the place, which has made the place somewhat more presentable, so I ask why was I blocked? --MindPsychosis 01:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really sure why you were blocked, after a quick review of your edits I don't see anything that required blocking. It might have just been an honest mistake since there were other vandals "editing" around the same time you were. I'll go ahead and unblock you. :By the way, I understand that you must be upset about being blocked but please take into mind that the few sysops that are here don't intentionally let copied material slide by. I check edits all the time for directly copied material from any given site. Every once in a while someone might copy/paste and none of us are around for a few days to stop it. I can't check every article all the time so sometimes things get by accidentally. Honestly, we do are best to maintain everything we can on this wiki. -- Captain Vas 20:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :: is why he was blocked. -- 20:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to delete something by putting a delete tag on it that was obviously copied and pasted and you blocked me, that must be so much worse then vandalizing...--MindPsychosis 20:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Well since the article was reviewed and deleted anyway there's really no reason for a block. But next time MindPsychosis, leave a message or point out copied material in problem reports and mark the article for deletion without clearing everything. That way things can go much smoother without all this conflict. -- Captain Vas 21:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Understood. --MindPsychosis 21:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC)